


Sammy and his little girl

by Supergirl2474



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supergirl2474/pseuds/Supergirl2474
Summary: Sammy read y/n's diary and all the wishes that she had to share her nights with him.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Sammy and his little girl

**Author's Note:**

> Smut! Hope y'all like it.

You were not aware of the fact that the big moose you had a secret crush on ,whom you basically loved,loved you back.

He had gotten a lot lot ,helluva lot more protective of you. Whenever you,sam & dean would go to a bar Sam would suddenly put his hand on your waist and pull you to himself.

He'd give a warning glare to everyone in the room and made you sit at the inner side of the booth. 

You liked it,his protectiveness. He was hot when he went all.....wild.

Once, a drunk guy,missing completely the initial danger Sam look, came to you and tried to flirt, as soon as sam saw, the guy was on the floor and Sam was punching him.

You and dean had to pull him off of the guy. You were now starting to get worried about Sam. 

You loved him,with all your heart, but you knew he didn't love you back.  
He was a bit careless and all,instinctive,when it came to you. 

Right now, you were sitting in your room in the bunker when dean knocked on your door and told you he was going to bring supplies.

As soon as you heard the bunker door shut,sam came into your room. 

He had a smirk type of smile on his face. Like he was happy to have you to himself at last.

"Hello little one, why didn't yo tell me earlier that you practically loved me?" He asked you which was suprising. 

How did he come to know?

"Oh sweetheart, you shouldn't keep a diary with all your dirty secrets so open now,should you?" He asked you with s sing song tune. 

You visibly gulped. You were confused, worried and scared.

"Don't worry little one, I have those feeling for you too. I just didn't have the guts to tell you before. Now,come her."  
Sam relieved you.

"Um...what?" Before you could complete your sentence, sam came up to you and picked you up. 

"Nu uh,babygirl. You don't worry. Your sammy will take care of everything for you." He said while practically nuzzling your neck.

He suddenly bit you, harsh.and then licked the bite and kissed it. 

"Have to mark you up,have you claim my baby,my girlfriend. " he kind of justified while giving the same painful treatment to your other side of neck.

"Saaam! Oh my...wait!" You moaned as you felt his fingers near your wet pussy.

"Shushhh...I know what you want y/n, I read all about it in your cutesy diary, gotta say, I have always shared that wort of kinks with you. "

He laid you down on the bed and stared at you for a while. Then he pounced at you and tore you clothes.

First her tore you top away and then your bra. He instantly cupped both you breasts and started squeezing and playing with them then he gave them both a slap which made you moan and your boobs juggle with the force.

He started kissing you,then you r jaw chin,neck,collarbone, slowly making his way downwards.

When he reached you belly button, your Jean's stopped him any skin to skin contact.Now you always wore high waisted jeans which reached your belly button.

He tore it too,seeing your panty he bit them with his teeth and dragged them down your legs.

You were now exposed to your lover, your sammy. And he intended to take full advantage of that.

He took a long lick on your pussy. Then he pecked your clit and slightly put pressure on it with his tongue.  
You moaned loudly.

"Oh y/n, your pussy tastes so fucking sweet, like honey,sweetheart, just wanna lap it all up and make you cum over and over again. Gonna claim you as mine." He whispered into you pussy blowing air into it and you were clenching the bedsheets in your hands.

He continued his oral torcher and added a finger too! Oh it felt like heaven. He slowly came up again but didn't remove his finger from your hot channel .

He kissed you and you kissed him back. He used his other hand to pull you hair. You arched your back as you felt your orgasm coming.

"Sam.....sam! I....I'm...I'm gonna cum" you whimpered.

"Cum for me love,show me your pretty orgasm face,c'mon y/n " he whispered while adding another finger.

You instantly came. Best orgsam of your life,ever.

But that's not where he stopped. He sat up and sort of straddled your chest.bringing his cock to your mouth.

"Open up for me,sweetheart, c'mon, there...there" he told you while lightly tapping you cheeks with his cock. 

He was huge, so huge,you were scared whether he would fit.but you opened your mouth anyway. 

He slowly started mouth fuxking you. He grabbed you by your hair and went ballistic with his thrusts.

Before she could cum tho, he removed him from your moth and kissed you roughly. 

He moved down and started pushing in your pussy, it was dripping now. 

He at first put only 2 inches in....god he was huge,then added 4 more.....you were being stretched. He waited and then couldn't control himself and just roughly push in his rest 5 inches in you.

You moaned out his name and he emitted little groans.

He immediately started thrusting at a moderate pace,which you were enjoying.

His hips rotated against yours and you arched your back. He suddenly stopped and removed himself from you.

Manhandling you,he turned you around on your hands and knees. He immediately entered back home again and this time he set a pace so fast you swore yo ugotva whiplash. 

He pushed your hands away and put you head all the way down while furiously touching you and grabbed a chunk of you hair and roughly pulled you back.

"Who do yo belong to y/n, huh? Who own this pussy and this ass?" He said while rubbing your clit and suddenly slapping your arse.

"Ahhh...its yours Sam...all yours.please ...please....fuck me.." you moaned out.

He put your head back again on the bed and put his one hand on the head board and other on your neck,blocking your air supply.

He was choking you while fucking you....fucking you so good. The headboard moved with him.

You tried screaming but no voice could come out of Sam's strong choke.

He fucked you harsher and rougher. The whole room was filled with noises of skin slapping skin and the bed moving and creaking. 

His dick was too thick amd long for you. You felt a burn in your pussy ...but the pain was soo turned in with the pleasure!

You pussy was hugging him tightly and he he was tearing it. Absolutely ruining your vagina.

Suddenly you felt your orgasm coming and somehow Sam was aware of that coz now, he was rapidly moving in and out and in and out and in and out of you. You boobs and ass jiggled and you were feeling the lack of oxygen .

When he felt you coming he loosened his grip on your neck and he  
released while moaning your name.

But you,oh you didn't know,but suddenly opening your air supply,especially when you're about to come makes a girl scream. AND boy did you scream as Sam didn't stop rolling  
His hips roughly. You squirted all over him while screaming his name and how much you lived him.

Even you didn't know what you blabbed about but you passed out.  
You woke up in the morning with Sam's strong arms wrapped around you like a cobra. 

You turned ti face him and he brought you closer in his sleep. You saw you were clean and also a piece of cloth. He must've cleaned you up.

He woke up and saw you in front of him, staring at him. He smiled at you, so big a smile it showed his dimples and made you smile too.

He gave a soft kiss on your lips and then continued to bring your head into his chest.

"I love you so much y/n, can we please have 10 more minutes " he begged.

You didn't argue. Just cuddled in his chest and muttered a love you too and went back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comment guys


End file.
